Ripped Shorts
by FunnyTina677
Summary: A spongebob parody. Dipper's sense of humor goes bad after ripping his shorts and getting laughed at for it. He soon learns to be himself and wins Wendy back. Rated K plus.


Dipper and his friends were at the Gravity Falls beach.

They were playing a game of volleyball.

"Volleyball is a great sport, right guys?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, it's great playing it. And even better since I'm playing it with you." Wendy said.

Dipper blushed at the comment.

"Thanks, Wendy. I waited the whole summer for you to say that."

"You're welcome."

As soon as they were going to continue the game, they were stopped by a strong man.

"Hey, want to lift some weights?" He asked.

"Sure." Dipper replied.

"Very well then. Let's see if you take the cake."

They went to the weight lifting area. Wendy takes a 100 pound weight and strongly held it in the air.

It was Dipper's turn after hers. He took one of the weights and tried to lift it but it was hard to get it up.

He found a stick and tried to lift it too. But it didn't work and the crowd was unimpressed. Finally lifting the stick, Dipper heard a noise and found out it was a rip.

The crowd laughed at him.

"Opps, I guess I ripped my shorts." Dipper said blushing. He left the area embarrassed.

"Say, dude."

"What do you want?"

"That was awesome!"

Dipper smiled and decided to do the thing again.

Back with his friends, Dipper played frisbee. As he reached for the frisbee, his shorts ripped again.

"Opps, I guess I ripped my shorts again." He said.

Wendy, Mabel, and Stan laughed. Dipper smiled again and the man from earlier said awesome again.

He ripped his shorts for a third time when getting a surfboard.

Then he went to get ice cream. That was when the joke got old.

"Hey, ice cream man. Could you give me some..." he ripped his shorts. "Ripped shorts?"

"Ummm...sure. I guess."

The ice cream man gave Dipper ice cream. Then Dipper went to the hot dog stand.

"Hey there. Could I interest you to some..." Dipper did the same thing again. "Ripped shorts?"

"Oh that." The hot dog stand guy said.

A surfing competition began afterwards.

"Hey there and welcome to the 1st annual Gravity Falls surfing competition. In 1st place, we got Soos. In 2nd place, we got Wendy. And we have Dipper. Ripping his shorts again." The announcer said.

Dipper with his ripped shorts got distracted from the surfing. He fell down in the water and was saved by a lifeguard.

"Dipper!" Wendy yelled. A large crowd came over.

The lifeguard helped Dipper.

"Come closer," He said to the lifeguard. "I need..."

"What do you need?" The lifeguard said crying.

"A tailor," Dipper got happy. "Because I ripped my shorts!"

The crowd left and an angry Wendy came to him.

"That was not funny! You had me worried sick!" And she left him.

Later, Dipper is seen in a changing room. He checked off the list and came out.

"Hey there, everybody! How about shorts ripped off," he showed his ripped off shorts. "Somebody call the police. There's a shorts thief on the loose!"

Dipper then realized everyone left.

"Oh. Who am I kidding? I didn't need to make a fool out of myself to get Wendy's attention. Am I the biggest loser on the beach?!"

A lady came to him and said "No, I am. I forgot to put on sunscreen." She touched her painful sunburns.

"Ouch. That must hurt."

"No, I am. I got sand in my eyes." A man said.

A bigger man came over.

"No, I'm the biggest loser on the beach. My friends buried me in the sand and forgot me."

"What happened to you?" All of them asked Dipper.

"I lost my best friend." He replied.

"How?" The losers asked.

Dipper began to start a song. "When I ripped," he ripped his underwear. "My shorts."

 _I thought I had everyone on my side. But I went and blew it. All sky high. And now she won't even give me a passing glance. All just because I...ripped my shorts._

The losers began to sing with him.

 _When big man came round just to put him down, Dipper turned into a clown. And no girl ever wants to dance. With a fool who went and...ripped his shorts._

Dipper sang again.

 _I know I shouldn't mess around. I shouldn't cuss. But the pain feels so much worse. Cause winding up with no one is a lot less fun than a burn from the sun..._

Losers again.

 _Or sand in your eyes!_

The losers played their instruments. Dipper sang again.

 _Now I learned a lesson that I won't soon forget. So listen and you won't regret. Be true to yourself. Don't miss your chance. And you won't end up like the fool..._

 _Who_

 _ripped_

 _his_

 _shorts!_

Dipper and the losers all ripped their shorts and blushed. The crowd goes wild and Wendy went up to see Dipper.

"Dipper," They both hugged. "Your song is true. If you want to be my friend, just be yourself."

The strong man revealed himself to be Samuel and went up to Dipper.

"Dipper, that was amazing. Would you sign my shorts?" Samuel said.

"Absolutely, Samuel."

Dipper bent over to sign Samuel's shorts. His underwear ripped off, causing Dipper to blush and cover himself.


End file.
